Total Drama Wawanakwa Island
by TDIfanatic
Summary: Ah. Yet another unoriginal My Way fanfiction. Watch 22 of YOUR favorite campers battle it out in a jam packed season full of treachery, backstabbing and thrills! Except there's one twist; I run this My Way. Expect Twists and Curveballs, Plot Twists and Jaw-droppers. Please Read and Review, xoxox
1. Not so Happy Campers: Part One

**Hey Guys, its TDIFanatic here, and i have recently been inspired to create my own 'My way' fanfiction. I've already devised the possible elimination order, challenges, and storylines. Without further ado- I hope you all enjoy my fanfiction- please Read and Review.**

* * *

As the sun shone down vividly on the canadian waters, the waves lapped serenely against the crumbling shores, as footsteps could be heard tip-tapping against the wooden docks. As the camera moved into view, a preppy man, dressed in khaki shorts and a blue tee, adjusted his collar, and checked his stubble in the mirror. The camera flickered and buzzed, as a deep voice spoke,

"Action." one of the cameramen hollered as the host, appearing startled gasped and put away his mirror, before clearing his throat with a hearty cough.

"Welcome Viewers! I'm Chris McLean and this is Total. Drama! Island! Watch Twenty-Two campers battle it out for weeks on end to come on top and secure themselves the life saving amount of One Million Dollars! Expect Treachery, Expect scandal, expect fights! This is Total. Drama. Island!" The host, Chris bellowed before awkwardly standing there, twiddling his thumbs before whispering quietly. "Was -Um- Was that okay?" The camera man extended his thumb into view of the camera, whilst moving it upwards, representing a nodding motion. They both stood there vacantly, as tumbleweed brushed against the decomposing docks behind him. "Oh, and Would you look at that! Just on cue" he gave a wink "Our first two campers are here!" Chris stuck his arm outright, welcoming the new campers. But nobody came. Chris gulped, as the camera focused on him, before putting a hand to his ear, as if too hear something.

"I've had it up to here" a girl said, stretching her hand up high "With you, and you've hardly stepped a heavy footed shoe on this rachet island!" the girl shrieked, grunting and groaning. Another girl, still out of the view of the camera sighed,

"You and your scrawny little, basic ass, white girl ass is about to be obliterated if you ever think your going to stay around longer than me". The girls exhaled, before dragging their suitcases along the rickety platform. As if on cue, the two girls entered the shot. One of them had waist-length, raven black hair, and was sporting a red tank top and khaki shorts. She grunted, removing her sleek glasses, and shot daggers at the host, and then the girl behind her. The other girl, evidently african-american, laughed before adjusting her blue shorts. She turned her hair, her ponytail just missing striking the raven headed girl in the race, and with a swift swish, strode towards the host, shaking his hand. "Leshawna's in the House!" she cheered, a smile on her face, before she turned around to face the island, and her jaw dropped.

"Leshawna" Chris cheered, laughing, "Welcome to the island" Leshawna deadpanned, as he pointed at the cabins, jaw slung, before Chris giggled. "I see you've spotted our five star cabins, just like the website showed!". Chris chuntered as Leshawna shook her head, before opening her mouth to say something, but keeping her mouth shut and walking over to stand behind him.

"Pahaha, Can Lil' Miss Ghetto not handle the living arrangements, As long as i'm not bunking with her, I'll be fine". The girl spoke up, putting emphasis on 'her' and pointing directly at Leshawna. "Heather", she said, walking up to Chris.

"Ah, Heather. Our Queen bee." Chris laughed, as another Boat pulled up, and he pushed Heather aside.

She gasped profanely "Do I not get an Introduction?" As Chris ignored her, walking over to the new contestants. A filthy little boy hopped of the Boat, He wore a ragged beanie and his (What could be seen of it) hair was shaggy and skewed. He wore a teal hoodie and dark shorts. He didn't say much as he looked wide eyed at the host, paralyzed.

"Ezekiel, Zeke, My man" Chris teased as he gestured the boy over to the girls, as he replied with a solemn 'eh'. McLean rolled his eyes as he welcomed the next camper, who stepped off lightly, flashing a smile, a guitar strung around his shoulder.

"Hey, Im Trent, Nice to meet you all" He cheered, but his expression quickly faded as nobody else spoke, before Leshawna walked up to him.

"Wassup Sugar! I'm Leshawna!" She laughed, High fiving the shy musician, whilst Heather just looked over in despair. Trent wore a combination of greens, and he had dark hair, dark enough to rival Heather's. Loud noises could be heard from the boat, as music had been playing. Two boys jumped off the boat with a thud, boombox on shoulder. They both laughed before turning the music off. One of them sported a large cowboy hat and a lose fitting pink shirt, whilst the other wore a dark shirt with a skull imprinted on it, and a vivid, green mohawk.

"Duncan, Geoff" Chris Cheered, fist-bumping the two. Geoff raised his hand in excitement, and swept his hair to the side

"This is sick, dudes!" He exclaimed, portraying a typical surfer, as the boy next to him, Duncan, chuckled deeply, pulling out a penknife and using it to wittle down some wood. "I'm stoked!". Geoff took his luggage, and boombox, along with Duncan and his few belongings, and stood behind Heather. Duncan gasped, and nudged Geoff in the chest, pointing at Heather and whistling rhythmically. Heather turned around disgusted,

"Ugh, do you really think you have a chance with me, Jailbait?" She scoffed, as Duncan retorted,

"I wouldn't mind sharing a bunk with her" He snapped, as Geoff chuckled from the sidelines

"These cabins better not be co-ed!" Heather complained, looking at Chris, who didn't acknowledge her, but laughed. He went to open his mouth, but a group of new campers pulled up to the dock.

"Beth, The Wannabee". Beth had hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and a clashing shirt, with big, shiny Braces, she smiled, spitting through her teeth and greeted everybody. "Harold, The Nerd" The boy stood still, and was about to talk, but Chris had already started speaking. "Cody, The Geek". Cody, his brown hair blowing in the wind, flashed an awkward grin, and winked at the female camp-mates, who all gagged at the gesture, all but Beth, who grinned and waved, only to be ignored. "Noah, The Bookworm"

"I cant contain my excitement" The bookworm flattered the host, before complimenting him. "You look rather dashing today, Mr McLean". Chris smiled, and took out his mirror from his back pocket.

"True, Noah, True."

"He's being sarcastic, Genius" Heather spoke up.

"Speaking of Geniuses, Here's our blonde bombshell, Lindsay!". Lindsay stepped off elegantly, and gave a wave. Her blonde hair flowed gracefully in the wind, and her mini skirt lay poignantly above her knees. She took a step forward, but missed her footing and feel in between the dock and the boat. In an attempt to save herself, she tried to grab something. but missed. She smashed her face against the splintering dock and slipped into the chilly waters. Her demise was met with Gasps, by all but Heather. Cody gasped, and ran over to the girl, who was trying to pull herself out of the water.

"That beautiful face!" He screamed as he helped the girl, and planted a palm on her cheeck. "And those..." He found himself, being rather short, face to face with Lindsay's boobs, mesmerized.

"Thats it Boy!" Leshawna came over galumphantly and picked the scrawny boy of his cheek and carried him on her shoulder, "You need to learn some Respect!" She put the boy back on his feet, but grabbed him by the collar, "Don't you ever try those antics again" She sneered, as Cody gulped and started to shake.

"I- I promise."

"Great!" Leshawna smiled, and dusted her hands. Lindsay, excited, had already forgot about her ordeal, pulled out a tube of lip gloss, and applied it to her lips.

"Is that the-" Heather gasped, before shutting her mouth, not wanting to show any intrest. Lindsay, however, had become distracted once again and rushed over to Chris.

"Hola Chip!" She squealed, before chuckling to herself. "I'm bilingual!"

"It's Chris." The host snapped, annoyed. Lindsay 'eeked' and ran over to the gang. The next boat pulled up, as a thunderous thump echoed through the island as a pair of dumbells cluncked against the wood. "Eva."

"Chris." The two glared, the girl, Eva, furrowing her monobrow, she walked past and spat on the hosts foot, who gagged and shook it off. She stomped over to the others, who all, frightened, rushed away from the 'Girl'

"Maybe there are more than two genders afterall" Heather remarked snidely, whilst nobody heard, apart from Duncan, who let out a chuckle under his breath. Two girls followed up, and stood politely.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Bridgette" The blonde smiled, her arms wrapped around her chest. Duncan smirked, and nudged Geoff in the chest.

"Isn't this your type of gal?" Geoff laughed, nodding, as he offered to take her luggage. Bridgette, taken aback by the kind gesture, smiled.

"Thank You" she giggled, smitten. The other girl, this one with short, brown hair, creeped up behind them. With a little wave, she spoke,

"It's a pleasure to be here, My name is Courtney. I am a qualified C-" She stopped abruptly as Chris rolled his eyes,

"This isn't an Introduction episode, Courtney" He said abruptly, causing her to scoff and fold her arms, and storm off to the sidelines. The next camper rolled up, standing tall over all the other contestants. He wore a white cap and was shaking, evidently nervous. Contrary to his appearance, he seemed extremely frigid.

"Deeee-Jay" Chris cheered, greeting the camper. DJ stayed motionless, but cleared his throat, piping up almost instantly

"Chris, my man!" He praised, before walking away. A new boat pulled up, and a sporty man dressed in a bright red jumpsuit stepped off, but tripped, he tried to regain his balance, but instead fell over his own feet, as all the campers cackled. He got up semi-triumphantly and blushed, brushing off all the dirt and residue.

"Oh, Here's Tyler!" Chris chortled, tears forming in his eyes, laughing non-stop "Oh my... That's great! Can you... Can you replay that for me?" Chris asked the cameraman, who nodded and did as he was told. The camera cut back to Chris, howling, and wiping a tear, before regaining his posture. "We also have Owen and Izzy!" The crowd stayed deadly still. Eyes wide, jaws ajar, they watched on as they saw a red-headed girl doing backflips down the dock, a large boy running, 'running' behind her. The girl stopped, on point, and did a twirl, but the boy didn't stop. Everybody gasped and stepped aside as Owen ploughed through them all, and plummeted into the water, splashing everybody in what could be a mile radius. The campmates groaned. Lindsay screamed. Leshawna moaned. Heather raged. She spoke, shaking,

"If he thinks he's going to last a day on this island, he better think twice" She vowed. Before another girl stepped onto the dock, however, didn't greet anybody. She stood around the pile of soaking bodies. She murmured something inaudible and stomped of.

"Tragic"

"Well, whats really tragic is that rachet ass weave of yours" Heather snapped back

"Pardon?"

"You heard me"

"Gwen!" Chris chuckled nervously, stepping inbetween the girls. "There's only three contestants left to introduce, can you just hold the drama for a minute?" Both girls whined, but had no objections. However, none of them were prepared for the ear-splitting screams that came not so long after. Two girls, wearing matching attires ambled up to the host, squealing at a frequency too high to even register. One of them, was tall and dark-skinned, whilst the other was short and stubby, and very Caucasian.

"I guess opposites do attract" Noah deadpanned, earning glares from a few, but praise from the rest. The two girls carried on squealing, to the annoyance of the others.

"Katie. Sadie" Chris welcomed

"Ya?"

"Ya?" The two girls said almost instantly. "I'm so happy to be here!" The perkier one, Katie piped up, grinning excessively.

"Same." The other, Sadie said.

"I can't wait to make so many friends and memories!" said Katie

"Same."

"Do you think she says anything other than Same?" Bridgette whispered into Courtney's ear, who shrugged vaguely.

"Is this everybody?" Courtney asked preppily, eager to start. However, she was soon answered as another boat pulled up. Although, she began to notice, among others, that this boat was different. It was gold plated, and was playing sensual music. Nobody dared look away. They were all captivated. A toned hunk stood atop the boat, his tanned body gleamed in the sunlight his sweat glistening across his face. Everybody started vacantly at him, as if they were all having an out of body experience. He sassily stepped of the boat and on to the rotting docks. Chris, captivated, shook his head and spoke.

"Justin! That's everybody, lets start!" Chirped Chris, tired of introductions and eager to start

"Same" a muffled Sadie perked in the distance

* * *

The scene cut to a humongous cliff, the twenty-two campers huddled together at the peak, shivering. They each stood there, wide eyed, scared. Nobody spoke, until one person cleared their throat

"Your not going to make us.." Owen gulped, "Jump." Owen whined. Chris grinned manically and looked as if he was going to deliver bad news.

"Jump, aha, of course not!" He cackled as he pulled out a scroll, the other campers sighing in relief. Chris squinted and stared at the scroll. "Ah, yes, Teams!" He gestured towards two mats, one vermillion red, labeled 'Killer Bass', the other, a fair green, labeled 'Screaming Gophers'. He called, "If i call your name, you are part fo the Killer bass!" He cheered as trumpets sounded and confetti blew, "You will be asked to stay on the red mat".

"Courtney." The girl cheered as she made her way to the mat,

"Duncan." Who merely scoffed,

"Harold." The boy took a break from examining his nose, and ambled over,

"Sadie." The girl did nothing.

"Eva." The brute flexed.

"Tyler." He cheered, and went to high-five Duncan, who ignored him,

"Geoff." The teen 'yee-hawed' and twiddled his cap, Duncan gave a slight smirk.

"Ezekiel." The prairie boy nodded solemnly,

"DJ." DJ smiled,

"Izzy." Izzy waved, and did a few flips,

"And Bridgette." The girl turned, nearly tripping, and walked over.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, before he was cut off by another voice. The naive girl, Katie, spoke, "ExCUSE YOU?" she boomed. Everybody looked astounded as the girl started to well up, "Why can't i be oN THE SAME TEAM AS SADIE?" Chris, exasperated, ignored the girl, who continued to rant. "Katie is my BFFFL, WE CANNOT BE APART" She screamed.

"I don't care" McLean stated

"BFFFL means Best-"

"Chef, shut her up." Chef just shrugged

"Female Friend-" Katie continued

"I've already had enough" Chris gasped, sounding defeated.

"For life! FOR. LIFE." Katie finished, red faced with anger. Chris sighed.

"Katie, Izzy, swap teams."

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, it does, Katie." The girl ran over to the crimson mat and squealed. She hugged her BFFFL tight. "I love you Sadie!"

Sadie wiped a tear from her cheek, and in a cracked up voice, uttered one word.

"Same."

"Ah-Hem? I need to announce the rest of the teams" Chris interupted, "Ah screw it, the rest of you are the Screaming Gophers!"

Nobody cheered.

"So, The Challenge?" Gwen snapped impatiently, cold in her swimsuit

"Ah, the challenge" Chris smirked evilly, "You'll have to wait until after this add break!"

"Wait Wha-" Gwen uttered before the screen turned to static

* * *

 **This took me a while to write, I'm not keen on these introductory chapters, Was this the right length? Anyway, thanks for reading, please read and review.**

 **xoxoxox**

 **Aaron**


	2. Not so Happy Campers: Part Two

**I would like to apologize for this long-ish wait as I've been really busy. However, the next chapter might be even longer coming because i have a huge History project to write up and that is going to have to be my main priority**

 **also, apologies, i forgot the introduction of the confessional, so can we all just pretend they know what it is**

* * *

The camera cut to where the last episode ended. The teens stood, cramped and cold, atop the towering cliff face.

"So, The Challenge?" asked Gwen, irritably.

"Ah yes, the challenge is simple," Chris stated, "To win the challenge, as many as your team members must jump off of the cliff and land in the target below, the team with the most members who jumped, wins." The campers looked scared. They all shuffled closer to the cliff face, and gazed over the edge.

"Your going to make us jump?" Bridgette exclaimed calmly, "Sweet."

"Normally i'm all for 'sweet' stuff," Owen muttered. "I'm just not feeling up for it." Owen turned, different from his cheery self, and went to walk away. Chris, noticing this, furrowed his brows and skidded over to Owen.

"Uh-uh-uh, do we have a chicken?" Chris mocked, flapping his arms in a condescending manner. Others laughed, as Duncan and Geoff began to make chicken noises. Courtney and Bridgette just shot an immature glance, the latter smirking.

"No, Of course not!" Owen cheered, trying to cover up his weakness. Chris smiled.

"Well then, without further ado." He chimed. "Bass, your up first." The Bass shifted uncomfortably, before Bridgette spoke up. She raised her hand and calmly walked up to the cliffs edge. She poised herself, and pushed off the cliff gracefully. She dove forward, with the elegance of a swan, and landed smack-bang in the middle of the target. "A perfect jump!" Chris shouted down at the surfer, who gave him a thumbs up. She shouted something, seeming to be words of encouragement. The next camper, Geoff, walked up to the edge. He steadied himself, and jumped. He flailed through the air, and performed some aerial tricks midair. He landed, a bit askew, in the target area.

* * *

 **Confessional: Geoff**

"That. Was. Awesome!" Geoff yelled as he fist bumped the air

* * *

Following suite, Duncan nose-dived right after Geoff, landing in the catchment zone.

* * *

 **Confessional: Duncan**

Duncan sat in the confessional, carving a skull into the wooden interior. He looked up, with a sigh.

* * *

The next campers, Tyler and Eva, stepped up to the plate.

"Huh? It's my turn!" Eva roared,

"Pardon? I'm the best athlete in all of Canada!" Tyler boasted,

"Try me." Eva scolded with a sigh. She ran up, Tyler close behind, and in unison they both jumped off. Eva landed perfectly in the middle. On the contrary, Tyler lunged into a buoy, and let out a scream, he cradled his crotch, and slowly swam to shore.

* * *

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler tries to talk, but lets out a small gasp and clutches his balls.

* * *

 **Confessional: Eva**

"Pah, serves him right! It's obvious i'm the best athlete on the team!" She bragged, pointing at herself.

* * *

One after another, Ezekiel, Harold, and DJ all jumped. Chris turned, and gestured towards a girl.

"Courtney, Your up next!" Courtney gulped, she slowly ambled up to the cliffs edge.

"Yes, Of course." The girl exasperated, before taking a deep breath. She braced herself, and stiff as a plank, pencil dived of the edge.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"That was exhilarating!" she swooned. "In a strategical game like this, you need to do whatever you can to stay in the game!"

* * *

"And that leaves Katie and Sadie!" Chris noted, making checks on his clipboard. He stared at the girls, who stood, shaking.

"I- i cant do it." Katie hung her head in shame. "I can't jump, i forfeit." The girl said solemnly.

"Same." A glum Sadie agreed.

"Does that mean we have our first chickens?" Chris mocked, cawing. The bass, down below, sighed, as Chris handed the duo some chicken hats.

"What are these for?" Katie sighed,

"They're for the chickens to wear!" Chris chuckled, as a defeated Katie and Sadie walked off. "That's 9 out of 11 jumps for the Killer Bass!" The Bass cheered, as Chris called up the Gophers.

"I volunteer!" Heather shouted snappily, trying to make a good impression

* * *

 **Confessional: Heather**

"if i'm going to lead this team, I've got to be prepared to take one for the team!" She smirked, playing with her hair"

* * *

Heather edged closer to the cliffs edge, and lunged. She screamed and flailed in the air, before landing in the circle. She emerged from the water, and shouted up at her team. "It's Easy! Hurry you imbeciles!" In close suite were Gwen, Leshawna and Trent, who all collided with the water with a splash, irking Heather. Gwen and Leshawna smiled, before breaking out into a laugh.

"That was amazing!" Trent cheered to the girls, who nodded,

"I mean, i wouldn't do it again, but i'd be lying if i said it wasn't fun." Gwen admitted. The foursome looked up at the rest of the team, all seeming reluctant.

"My hair!" Justin weeped,

"It's too high!" Beth squealed,

"This is inhumane!" Cody whined,

"I thought this was a fashion contest!" Lindsay moaned. The next camper, Izzy, ran up to the edge, and without a thought, jumped.

"Bwahaha, Izzy isn't scared of anything!" She yelled, plummeting into the shallows at an alarming rate. Izzy twanged against the waters surface, and slowly submerged. Everybody stood motionless, anticipating the resurfacing of Izzy. With a roar, she resurfaced. "That was fun! Again, Again!" The crazy girl went to scale the cliff once more, before Chef outstretched his arm, stopping her.

"You all get one turn, Crazy Girl."

"But Izzy was having fun!" Izzy protested. Chef shook his head and sighed. The camera flashed back up to the cliff. The Gophers were debating who should go next,

"Im way to scared!" Beth wailed, "I don't think i can jump!"

"Well, I don't want to jump either, what about my athsma?" Cody defended himself.

"I'm way to pretty to become disfigured, you all have nothing to lose!" Justin boasted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Justin**

"Hear me out," Justin explained, "I'm not willing to risk my body for this challenge! It's clear we've set out to lose anyway!"

* * *

"I'll go." Noah deadpanned. "But first..." He trailed off in thought. "Lindsay, i think they're selling makeup at the shore! I hear its limited edition!" The popular girl squealed and fanned herself, "Thanks a lot, Nate!" Without a second thought, Lindsay plummeted into the waters below, screaming and flailing.

"Keep stationary, the more you move the more it-" Noah began speaking, being cut off as Lindsay made contact with the water, and slowly began sinking. The Indian boy sighed, before half-heartedly jumping off. With no effort at all, he landed in the circle. The gophers waited anxiously for the 4 teammates for jump.

"What!" Heather screamed, "Are you seriously not going to jump!" The four gophers atop the cliff cowered.

"Is that 4 chickens for the Gophers?" Chris smirked, before laughing, "The Bass win the first part of challenge!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"First part!" Courtney seethed as she was pulling at her hair, "I jumped for nothing!"

* * *

The camera cut to the campers walking along the beach. Before them, lay two piles of large crates, and one wheelbarrow.

"Do we get the wheelbarrow?" Owen asked

"Aha, Nope" Chris giggled, "The Bass do!" The Bass cheered and high-fived

"So, what's the challenge?" Bridgette asked,

"You guys have to get your teammates crates to the camp, where you will have to build something with the components found in the crates!" Chris explained, before signalling that the campers could start. All 22 broke into a sprint.

* * *

The Bass took the lead with ease. They chit-chatted among each other pleasantly. Bridgette and Courtney, Duncan and Geoff, DJ and Tyler, Ezekiel and Eva, Katie and Sadie, and Harold, alone, all pushed their crates in their wheelbarrows.

"So, what do you think about the Chicks on the island?" Duncan inquired, asking Geoff,

"I mean, Bridgette is kinda sick, if only she was more out there." Geoff snickered, blushing, "Anyway, dude, what about you?"

"Courtney's my kinda girl, if only she wasn't so stuck up." Duncan sighed, the duo looked over at the girls. Bridgette gave a chuckle and Courtney glared. Not far behind them, DJ and Tyler were having a pleasant conversation about sports, Eva occasionally butting in to correct them.

"Sadie, i'm so excited! We're going to win!" Katie squealed to her BFFL,

"Same" Sadie chuckled

* * *

 **Confessional: Katie**

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like Katie, she's so supportive!" Katie gushed

* * *

Far behind the Bass, the Gophers were arguing,

"Because of you guys, we lost!" Heather screamed, "You know one of you are going tonight!" She pointed at Justin, Beth, Cody and Owen. "You're all dead weight anyway!"

"She's mean, but she has a point" Gwen agreed,

"She needs to work on her reception." Leshawna contributed,

"Well, who should we vote?" Trent piped up, "It's safe to vote in a group."

"Who's the least helpful?" Leshawna added,

"Cody is Clever.." Gwen muttered,

"And Justin's really attractive, I need me some sugar on this island." Leshawna said.

"and Beth must be useful at something..." Trent sighed. "I think we all know who should go." Behind the front runners, ambled the rest of the team. Noah and Cody were engrossed in an intellectual talk about electronics, whilst Lindsay and Beth chatted aimlessly.

"Ya, Bertha, with a little help you can look just like me!" Lindsay cheered

"O.M.G! I would love that!" Beth squealed, spraying Lindsay with saliva due to her braces. Justin looked on, face contorted in disgust.

"Look!" Izzy alarmed, pointing, "The Bass are already there!" The Gophers, trying hard to pick up the pace, rolled their crates faster than ever.

"It's too heavy!" Cody said between gasps

"I have a splinter!" Lindsay squirmed

* * *

"Yes!" Ezekiel cheered, "We're here!"

"Open the boxes!" Eva demanded, grabbing one herself and prying it open. Duncan did the same, with Courtney managing to snap one in two.

"Whoops." she giggled

* * *

 **Confessional: Duncan**

"That girl is strong" he swooned

* * *

The Bass had made a pile in the middle full of supplies, and Harold read a piece of paper aloud,

"They're instructions to build a hot tub!" The geek informed, "We need to make a hexagonal frame!"

"As much as i don't want too, i think we should listen to dorkus." Duncan insulted, as everybody got to work

"I have.. a filter?" Bridgette said, turning the object upside down.

"I have a hammer, and some nails!" Katie shouted

"I have a hosepipe!" Tyler screamed, as he ran to go attach it to the taps outside the cabins.

* * *

The Gophers, gasping, we're now travelling at a strong pace.

"Not.. much.. longer" Heather seethed, infuriated.

"Wait, No!" Gwen gasped

"They're almost finished!" Justin flailed. The Gophers, in hot pursuit, had finally reached the campsite, before Chris walked up to the campers

"And the Bass win Immunity!" He declared, as the Gophers looked over to find a complete hot tub, fully functioning. The Gophers sighed and listened carefully. "Gophers, meet me at the Campfire in thirty minutes!" Heather looked over to the non-jumpers, and slowly traced a finger across her neck.

* * *

The Gophers gathered around the campfire, candles flickering and the fire cackling.

"Well, Gophers. It's no surprise that your here today." Chris chuckled. "When i call your name, you will come and collect a marshmallow from the pedestal. You will be safe from elimination."

...

"Gwen"

...

"Leshawna"

...

"Trent"

...

"Noah"

...

"Lindsay"

...

"Izzy"

...

"Justin"

...

"Cody"

...

"And Heather" Chris chuckled. "It's no surprise your both the bottom two. Owen, Beth. One of you is going home tonight. The camper with the most votes is..."

...

...

...

"Owen" Chris said, "Beth, you are safe. Owen, you have been eliminated." The blond look shocked, as he walked up to the dock.

"Awww Man, this sucks!" He exasperated, before stepping onto the boat.

"Chef, take him away!" Chris laughed, as the boat rumbled, before driving off.

* * *

 **Eliminated:**

22nd: Owen

* * *

 **Votes:**

Owen: Heather

Gwen: Owen

Heather: Owen

Leshawna: Owen

Izzy: Beth

Lindsay: Owen

Trent: Owen

Beth: Owen

Cody: Owen

Justin: Beth

Noah: Owen

 **Heather: 1**

 **Beth: 2**

 **Owen: 8**

* * *

 **Reasoning for the elimination of Owen:**

Okay, okay, okay. I know people love Owen, but... I just can't stand him. In a realistic situation, Owen wouldn't make it one day on the island, and it was so unrealistic that he won in canon. I didn't know how i could write Owen, and i was planning on eliminating him at the Talent Contest, but my decisions quickly changed.


	3. The Big Sleep

**Hello, Again. Due to other commitments, i don't expect this to be one of my best chapters, so please be understanding. I can't wait for this fic to get under way and start picking up some pace! I have so many ideas! Please Read and Review, i love seeing your opinions,**

 **Aaron**

 **xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris chimed. "Our two teams battled it out for their first immunity of the season! Whilst the Bass prevailed, the Gophers flopped and ended up at the elimination ceremony. In a tense ceremony between Beth and Owen, it was Owen, out not-so-lovable big guy who reached his denouement. Today, we're down to 21 campers, who will thrive and who will be taking our boat home! Stay tuned!"

* * *

"Arrrgh!" Heather screamed, "Who's been using my Conditioner!" The raven haired girl rampaged. She tore through the girls luggage. "I said, Where is it!"

"Why would we want your conditioner?" Gwen questioned, chuckling. She grabbed a book and lounged on her bunk. Heather glared, before she gasped and spotted something.

"Izzy! Why is my conditioner on your bunk?" Heather screamed,"

"Aha, Izzy was making potions! Boom! Boom!" The redhead swung down from her bunk and giggled, as did Leshawna and Gwen. Heather snatched the bottle and rudely galloped to the bathrooms.

"That girl is some sorta crazy" Leshawna whispered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather stood shivering in the confessional, a towel around her head and a towel around her body. "I've already had it up to here" She points "With this stupid show! If i have anything to do with it, That crazy chick is gone!"

* * *

All the campers had gathered in the mess hall, lining up to get their food. Justin walked up to the counter, tray in hand, and Chef lugged a piece of sludge on the tray.

"Is this gluten free?" Justin enquired

"Next" Chef deadpanned

"It's just that-"

"Next" Chef said once more, slightly aggravated. Wide eyed, Justin gulped and took a seat next to Trent and Cody. Over on the bass table, they were discussing the elimination.

"I guess they eliminated the big guy." Duncan sighed,

"Don't talk of the dead in vain!" Courtney chuckled and elbowed Duncan.

"He's not wrong" Geoff laughed

"Here comes Chris!" Ezekiel informed, making the others shut up as the Host walked in.

"Morning, Campers!" Chris chimed, "Now, for today's challenge, You'll need to run 5km around our local lake!"

"Now?" Trent asked,

"If you insist" Chris winked,

"Wha-"

"GO!" Chris shouted, as everybody groaned. Plates and cutlery clashed as people left in a hurry.

* * *

The scene cut to the campers running. Eva took a definite lead, followed by a cluster consisting of Gwen, Tyler, Duncan, Geoff and Courtney.

Duncan ran past Gwen, and gave her a shout. "Good luck in elimination, Pasty!" Gwen seethed, as Geoff, Courtney and Tyler barged ahead. Behind them, Izzy, Trent, DJ, Bridgette were holding up the middle, closely followed by Heather, Leshawna and Justin.

"I hate Chris!" screamed Heather, as she almost tripped. A far way behind Heather ran Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Noah and Ezekiel.

"Running really isn't my forte" Noah groaned as Ezekiel managed to push ahead, with Cody and Katie tailing right behind. Chris waited in the mess hall, as people began to rush in.

"Eva!" Chris cheered, "Your first!" The iron woman gave a nod, and wiped her brow. "Duncan, Geoff, Courtney and Tyler!" Chris welcomed, "The Bass are doing really well" Chris trailed off as Gwen, Izzy, Bridgette and Trent ran in with a skid. "DJ, Heather, Justin, congrats" he said as they walked in panting. "Leshawna, Ezekiel, Katie, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Noah, Harold" Chris counted, "Isn't that everybody?" Chris asked as Sadie ran in, collapsing. As the fat girl was helped up by Katie and Bridgette.

"Wait, Hold up, does this mean we've lost?" Eva growled,

"Nope. That wasn't the challenge!" Chris retorted, pulling back a velvet curtain, which behind stood a gold plated table, covered head to toe in food. Without instructions, the campers ran towards the banquet. Arms pulled at bowls and foods, and eveybody was trying to reach for the cake.

"This is delicious!" Lindsay said, drumstick in hand

"I feel like a princess!" Beth squealed, covered in chocolate

"This is almost as good as mama's cooking!" said DJ, licking his fingers.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

"I hope all that food doesn't make me sick, I'm lack toes and taller ant!"

* * *

"Is everybody all full up?" Chris smirked, licking his lips. He received a flurry of groans. as everybody clutched their stomachs. "Now, for the challenge!"

"You mean, there's more?" Beth groaned, food in her braces.

"For your real challenge, you'll be participating in an Awake-a-thon!" said Chris, "You'll be battling it out to stay awake for the longest time! Last person standing will win for their team!"

"We're already running on low sleep!" Courtney moaned,

"I guess you wanted to tire us out for the challenge..." said Harold.

"You have ten minutes to meet me at the campfire area!" told Chris.

* * *

All the campers had gathered around the campfire, and we're chatting melancholy.

"This isn't so bad" Sadie smiled, as her team groaned, "This is totes fun!"

"Sadie, your so right!" Katie agreed

* * *

 **Confessional: Sadie**

"I'm so lucky to be competing with my best friend!"

* * *

As dusk began to fall on the island, the campers started to settle down. It wasn't late until some of the first campers began to drift off to sleep. The scoreboard tinged and the score went from 11-10 to 9-10. The campers turned around and saw Katie and Sadie snoozing in sync.

"So much for being totes fun" Tyler chuckled, as he was jogging on the spot.

"Oi, Numskull" Eva pointed towards Tyler, "What do you think you're doing, that's only going to tire you out even more." Tyler looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but realizing she was right, he stared at the floor and sat down. The bass chuckled quietly as another camper fell down. They turned their heads, to find Izzy asleep.

"I guess being crazy is exhausting." Heather scoffed as she filed her nails

* * *

 **Confessional: Heather**

"I know that if i'm going to stay in the game, i know that i'm going to need an alliance" Heather pondered, "I just need somebody stupid enough..."

* * *

"Ah, Lindsay, Beth!" Heather cheered as she put her arms around the two girls, "I have an idea!" The two girls blinked, "Seeing as you two are the smartest girls i know, how about we form an alliance!" Heather squealed, "It'll be like one big sleepover!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather is seen throwing up in the toilet

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I've never had a friend before!" said Beth

"I don't know.." Pondered Lindsay, "Maybe your trying to take advantage of our smarts"

"What, Never!" Heather lied. Lindsay thought, and gave a shrug,

"Okay then!"

"Great!" Heather plotted, "I was thinking we should vote off Izzy, she violated the girl code by stealing my Conditioner!" Lindsay gasped,

"You must never break the girl code!" Lindsay screamed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

"Rule number one of the Girls code-"

* * *

 **Confessional: Beth**

"You must never-"

* * *

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

"Never, Ever-"

* * *

 **Confessional: Heather**

"Break the girls code" She laughed, rubbing her hands together. "I just need some more votes..."

* * *

"Ah, Justin" said Heather, walking up to the Model, "You see, just between you and me" She whispered in his ear, "I know about your little fling with Izzy before the show, It would be a shame if it were to... slip out." Justin glared, wide eyed at Heather.

"Heather, I'm not stupid, if you think I'm gullible enough for you to manipulate me-" He stuttered, "Then-Then your wrong!"

Heather smirked, "Oh really, Beth, Lindsay, i have some gossip!" The Queen Bee cooed, as the two girls galloped over.

"No, Wait- I'll do it- I'll vote Izzy" Justin succumbed

"Good." she said, flashing him a wink. From behind a cliff, stood Noah, eavesdropping on the whole situation

* * *

 **Confessional: Noah**

"I guess i can vote with what seems to be the Majority this time, in case the vote ends up to be me, of course. And, i can use what I've used today against Heather whenever i feel threatened" Noah schemed.

* * *

The campers had reached the 24 hour mark and the majority were still standing. Cody, DJ, Lindsay, Beth and Heather had all fallen asleep, leaving the score at 8-5. The Bass sat around a campfire, talking nonchalantly. Geoff nudged Duncan in the chest,

"Look, Tyler looks ready to collapse any minute" Duncan nodded.

"Tyler, you can go to sleep, we've got this in the bag" Duncan informed, The athlete blushed

"Wow, thank you!" Tyler cheered, as he put his head in his lap and started to doze off withing a second, as the score chimed; 7-5. What remained of the Gophers were struggling. Gwen and Trent were engrossed in conversation, Leshawna looked as if she was going to faint, Justin had disappeared and Noah was reading a book.

"So, tell me something about yourself" Trent asked, as him and Gwen lay under the stars.

"Fact? About me?" Gwen chuckled, raising an eyebrow

"I mean, you seem like an interesting gal" Trent replied

"Well, i guess, I love Horror movies" She laughed, "As if i couldn't be any more stereotypical"

"It's cute."

"Cute? Aha, that's a first" Gwen blushed, rubbing her arm.

"It's weird" Trent began, "It's weird how you can be so entwined with somebody in such a small amount of time." He gave a hearty giggle. "I really like you, Gwen. I hope we can stay really close- I mean, as a friend."

"Huh-" Gwen said "Same."

* * *

 **Confessional: Gwen**

"Okay, Okay" She began, "Trent is super cute, and super nice, So it's reassuring that he likes me, 'As a friend'" she said, using air quotes

* * *

A further 4 hours had passed, Justin never returned, but was announced asleep by an Intern, Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette and Geoff had all succumbed to the slumber, leaving the score at 3-3.

"It's Even." Courtney sighed, "I thought we had this in the bag."

"We still do, Princess" Duncan teased.

"Your such-" Courtney stuttered, "Your such an- Your such an Ogre!" She vented. Duncan and Eva chuckled,

"So does our Iron Woman feel emotion?" Duncan laughed, shrugging. Eva sighed, and walked away.

"Tough Crowd." Courtney smirked. The campers all turned their head as Chris walked in,

"Is the challenge over?" Noah asked gleefully

"Nope!" the host laughed, "I'm here to make it worse!"

"Count me out" Moaned Noah, as he headed to sleep

"I will be reading you the History of Canada!"

"Oooh, This is a Goodie! We learnt about in in Law!" Courtney cooed, as the others sighed.

* * *

After hours upon hours of tedious reading, only two campers stood awake. Courtney and Gwen. The two girls showed no sign of stopping.

"Chris, i really can't hold it in anymore" Gwen groaned, "Please can i go?" Chris nodded as he continued reading to Courtney, who was engrossed.

"This is my favorite part!" Courtney clapped.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and Chris was growing anxious, "Oi, Intern!" He beckoned, "Go and check if Gwen is still in the confessional?" The intern dashed off to the confessional.

"You know, this is such a fun challenge" Courtney laughed, "It'll really help me out in my exams" Soon enough, the intern returned and handed Chris a note,

"And it's official! Courtney is the winner and the Gophers will be sending somebody home tonight!" He shouted, realizing everybody was asleep. He blew loud int a horn, "COURTNEY WINS FOR THE BASS, IT'S TIME TO SEND SOMEBODY HOME!" Everybody groaned due to their rude awakening, and a scream could be heard from the confessional

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS? I JUST GOT TO SLEEP!"

* * *

The Gophers gathered around the campfire for the second time in a row. They all had bags under their eyes and were yawning. "Wow, Gophers, your really on a losing streak, aren't you!" Chris snared, "Only 9 of you will receive a marshmallow tonight."

...

"Lindsay"

...

"Gwen"

...

"Cody"

...

"Leshawna"

...

"Trent"

...

"Beth"

...

"Noah"

...

"and Justin"

Chris looked at the two campers in the bottom two. Heather smirked, whilst Izzy played with her hair.

"The camper safe from elimination tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Izzy!" Chris shouted, chucking a marshmallow at Heather. The team looked shocked, as Izzy was grabbed by Chef

"Aha, Izzy is finally free!" Izzy roared, as she laughed, being loaded onto the boat. The boat drove away, with laughter being heard from inside it.

* * *

22nd: Owen

21st: Izzy

* * *

 **Votes:**

Gwen: Heather

Heather: Izzy

Leshawna: Heather

Izzy: Justin

Lindsay: Izzy

Trent: Heather

Beth: Izzy

Cody: Heather

Justin: Izzy

Noah: Izzy

 **Justin: 1**

 **Heather: 4**

 **Izzy: 5**

* * *

 **Reasoning for the elimination of Izzy:**

Another popular character gone. I love Izzy, but im trying my best to be realistic and i feel as if she wouldn't make it far. Izzy is a hard Character to write, and i know that if i kept Izzy in, she'd get pushed aside in favor of the other characters.


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Total Drama: My Way**

 **Episode 4: Dodgebrawl**

 **Okay, Okay. I've been reading a lot of other fan-fictions for inspiration, and i feel- no- i _know_ my fic just isn't up to standard. I believe i need to incorporate more action other than the challenges, and that i need to be writing more. So, expect quite a bit of text before i start to get to the challenge. As always, ily, please read and review.**

 **xoxoxox**

 **Aaron**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris began, as footage from the day before started to roll, "Our two teams battled it out for immunity in our insomnia inducing Challenge!" Footage shows the campers around the fire, "Our campers managed to conquer a treacherous 5 kilometer run- and even received a little reward afterwards!" He licked his lips, "But in the end, it was Courtney who won the challenge for her team! After an intense elimination ceremony, Crazy girl Izzy was sent packing. Who will win, who will fail miserably trying. Find out next on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris then chuckled, as the screen went static.

* * *

In the Gophers cabin, hostility was in the air. Heather brushed her hair, whilst the others sat motionless.

Silence.

"You know, I already feel a _whole_ less stressed now that nut-job is gone." Spoke the Queen Bee, "Stress does terrible things to your body!" She swooned.

Gwen and Leshawna chuckled to themselves, only to annoy Heather.

Heather turned around sharply and glared at the two, and let out a dismissive 'hm'.

* * *

 **Confessional: Beth**

"There's just so much hostility in the Cabin, yanow?" She shrugged, "I bet the Bass are getting on fine."

* * *

In the Bass cabin, shouts could be heard from outside,

"You little Dweeb, stop leaving your shorts everywhere!" Duncan growled, hoisting Harold up by his collar.

Harold gulped and began to sweat, pleading "It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" He began to splutter as Duncan raised his fists

"I've had enough of you- You nerd!" Duncan growled, "How can any sixteen year old be so unhygenic- so Stupid!"

The other males in the Bass cabin started to shift awkwardly, Ezekiel, Tyler, DJ and Geoff.

A timid cough cascaded through the Cabin, "Duncan, this isn't like you, whats gotten into you?" Geoff edged closer

"I've just had it up to here with people like him!" He pointed a finger at Harold, who had been set on the floor and was scrambling out of the door

"Well, maybe it's time to pipe down?" Tyler confronted him, helping Geoff, the blond gave him a thankful nod.

By this time, the two girls, Courtney and Bridgette had entered the room from next door.

"What's going on?" Courtney enquired, "We saw Harold outside running-"

"Get out."

"But we came to see what was wrong!" Bridgette smiled, only to have the smile wiped of her face.

"Get out."

The two girls stepped back, and closed their mouths, but didn't leave.

A timid DJ muscled up the courage to speak,

"You really shouldn't talk to girls like that, bro" The Jamaican scolded, "Considering you have a crush on Miss C.I.T over there."

From the other side of the room, Courtney raised her hand to interject, but blushed and retracted her hand.

Duncan didn't move.

Silence.

"Well, aha, this has been fun!" Ezekiel chirped, as he skidded past DJ and the Girls.

"And i thought Eva had anger problems." Courtney laughed, receiving glares.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"I'd rather be caught dead than be with somebody like him!"

* * *

The campers had all gathered in the mess hall. But nobody was speaking. Chris walked in, smirking.

"Ooooh, Tension!" The host mocked, he counted the campers. "Won't Mr Delinquint be joining us today?"

"He's just- Tidying up!" Courtney covered

"Tidying?" Chris raised an eyebrow

"Yes! Cleaning! He loves cleaning- our Duncy" Geoff laughed

"Well tell him he has 5 minutes to get here before the Bass lose the challenge!"

Without being told twice, Geoff ran like a flash to the cabin, and returned with a solemn Duncan in an instant

"Well done for nearly costing us the challenge!" Katie scoffed.

"Speaking of the Challenge-"

* * *

Chris gathered the campers at a large sports arena with towering reinforced glass walls. Deep within the arena were rows of wooden bleachers,

"Campers, this is your third challenge!" Chris barked, "The game is simple, you will play three rounds of dodge-ball. The team who wins the majority will be safe from elimination tonight, and will survive another day."

"Dodgeball, Huh." Noah snarked, as he grabbed a book and took a seat on the bleachers, sighing.

"Not so fast, Nerd." Heather sneered as she grabbed the Indian by his ears, he winced. "We can't lose three challenges in a row, and if we do- You'll be sent packing."

Noah laughed.

"In teams, you will select five people to play in a match, no match can have the same combination of players"

"That's easy." Courtney planned, "Duncan, Geoff, Eva, Bridgette and I should play first."

"Not so fast." Duncan deadpanned, "I'm not feeling up for it." The punk yawned and lay down on the bleachers.

"And, I'm not the best person at land sports" Bridgette admitted

"Land Sports?" Noah remarked from the other end of the arena.

Bridgette glared.

"I was dodgeball captain at my high school..." Katie trailed off

"Ya! She's like, Totally amazing!" Sadie agreed

"Well, it's official" Courtney smiled, "Katie, would you like to take charge?"

"Me? Really?" Katie spluttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"Of course, i wouldn't normally let Katie lead" She began, "But I need some Allies in this game"

* * *

Katie cooed and jumped up and down. She bounced up and down excitedly.

"Erm- Okay, so" She trailed off, "What about... Me, Courtney, Geoff... Tyler and Eva?" Katie shrugged.

"I'm up for it!" Tyler cheered,

"Let's kick some scrawny ass!" Eva growled, cracking her knuckles.

The bass, bar Duncan, all cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Duncan**

"I'd rather be caught dead than partaking in these lovey-dovey celebrations" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

* * *

The Gophers where chatting nonchalantly within their team,

"I should be team captain!" Heather boasted, "I'm the only qualified one here!",

Gwen sighed,

"Got a problem, Pasty?" The queen bee inquired, hands poised on her hips.

"It's just that, we've lost two challenges in a row!" She moaned, throwing her hands in the air,

"I agree, maybe it's best that Heather wasn't captain." Trent said, winking at Gwen, who smiled back.

"This is ludicrous!" Heather sighed,

"You don't know the first thing about sport, string bean" Leshawna scowled dismissively

"Maybe i could be in charge?" Trent asked, "I did a little dodgeball in my sophmore year" he shrugged,

"Sounds like a plan." Gwen smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather said nothing, she just pulled at her hair.

* * *

"Okay..." Trent said, pondering. "We need a healthy mix of power and agility.."

Heather sighed

"So, how about Gwen, Leshawna, Cody, Justin and I?"

"Nuh-uh" Justin scowled, "I don't want to risk damaging anything" he sighed, pointing to various points of his body

"Sports just isn't my forte" Noah moaned

"I can't play sports!" Beth wailed, spitting through her braces

"And if I cant be in charge, I don't want to play!" Heather protested, arms crossed.

Gwen shook her head, "Lindsay?"

Lindsay looked up from her nails for the first time that day,

"Yes, Glenda?"

Gwen seethed, "Have you been listening, at all?"

Lindsay furrowed her brows, and giggled. "Listen to what, Gretta?"

Gwen huffed, and dragged Lindsay onto the court.

* * *

The two teams stood adjacent to eachother on the court. On the far left side, The Killer Bass stood, poised to strike. Opposite to them, lay the Gophers, who we're rather more laid back than the Bass. Chris sounded the whistle and the teams stampeded into the center of the court and grabbed the dodgeballs. Courtney and Geoff were one of the first people to get to the balls, Geoff picked up one and aimed for Cody's head, narrowly missing. Courtney, however, with Katie right behind her, aimed for Cody whilst he was occupied with Geoff, and caught him square in the chest. With an 'oompf', Cody fell to the ground and crawled to the bleachers.

"That's how you do it!" Courtney cheered, dusting off her hands joyously.

As the match continued, Katie managed to hit Leshawna, after Leshawna managed to hit Geoff. From the other side of the island, you could hear a monstrous roar, coming from Eva, as she charged towards the center and lobbed the ball at Gwen, catching her.

"Goddamnit" Gwen muttered, as she looked over to see Trent watching her, concerned. She smiled at him, expecting a smile back, but only cringed in pain as Trent got hit square in the face, this time by Courtney.

"It's Neck-and-neck!" Chris gleamed, "Courtney, Katie, Tyler and Eva are still standing strong for the bass, whilst only Lindsay remains on the Gophers".

Lindsay gulped, and picked up a ball. She took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes and chucked it sporadically in the distance. Lindsay opened her eyes briefly, before she was knocked out by a dodgeball to the head, collapsing to the floor.

"And the Bass win round 1!" Chris cheered, "Uh-Uh, Medic! Medic!" Chris shouted as two men in khaki shorts and red shirts rushed over to Lindsay.

"I-I'll take Lindsay to the infirmary!" Tyler shouted, out of the blue. Chris sighed, and gestured for him to follow the unconscious girl.

"How come he gets to go?" Heather shouted, irritated.

* * *

Tyler and Lindsay walked out of the infirmary, hand in hand.

"Aw, Taylor, It's really sweet of you to walk me back!" Lindsay cooed,

"Anytime babe!" Tyler chuckled, as the two walked down to the beach, beside the docks

"Don't we need to return to the game?" Lindsay questioned,

"Nah, I'm sure we're fine for a little while" Tyler blushed

* * *

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

"Taylor is so nice!" She cooed, hands clasped

* * *

"Um.. Hello?" Heather exasperated, "Where is Lindsay?"

"If you're so concerned, maybe you should do something about it?" Gwen spat,

"Gothy is right for once!" Heather clicked her fingers, "Beth, follow me!"

Beth squealed and clapped her hands, "Road trip!"

"Wait- no! We need players!" Gwen shrieked,

"I'm still up for playing" Cody whispered, winking at Gwen

"First of all, that's gross" Gwen retorted, as Cody sighed, "And the rules state that a person can only play 2 out of the 3 matches!"

"That's such a dumb rule." Cody muttered

"Actually, if you think about it, It's clever" Noah butted in, "It prevents us from using the same team and inevitably winning and or losing"

Gwen sighed, "Trent? Who do we have left?"

"We have You, Leshawna, Cody, Noah, Justin and I."

"But Leshawna, Gwen, You and I have already played a match?" Cody questioned "And we know we can only play two matches!"

"Right, Gwen, Leshawna, Noah, Justin and I will play..." Trent spoke,

"But I can't risk damaging my face!" Justin wailed

"I'm pretty sure you cant risk losing the million too, pretty boy!" Leshawna scalded

"What about Cody?" said Justin, "Why can't he play instead?"

"I figured you'd be more useful" Trent said through his teeth, "Whilst Cody could go look for Heather, Beth and Lindsay!" Cody looked up, and sighed, before placing his comic down on the bleachers and leaving the court.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Heather screamed, "With HIM!" Heather and Beth had found themselves at the docks, with Lindsay and Tyler in tow.

"Sorry Helen! It won't happen again!" Lindsay wailed, "I pinky promise!" With a scream, Heather chucked the first thing she could reach, a canoe, at Tyler, with a monstrous roar.

* * *

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler says nothing, but instead mutters some indecipherable moans, and clutches his chest

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Cody spoke in a suave manner, and placed his elbow on Heather's shoulder. The queen bee simply just brushed the hand off her shoulder and glared.

"What does it look like, CODY?"

"Uh-uh. You guys need to come back and play! or we lose!" Heather sighed, clicked her fingers, and left, the girls behind her.

* * *

"It's about time!" Said Leshawna, throwing her hands up, "We won! We have a chance!" Leshawna looked over to see the Bass, looking defeated, Sadie, Harold, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff rubbing their heads. Heather panted,

"Let's just get it over with then." The girl strutted over to the center of the court, alongside Justin, Cody, Lindsay and Beth.

* * *

"Yikes, I see they left their best team till last" Geoff chuckled, as he sat down on one of the bleachers.

Courtney, Bridgette, Eva, Katie and Harold all made their way in onto the court, poised to strike.

"We've got this team!" Courtney cheered, trying to raise their morale,

"She's right! We're unstoppable!" Katie squealed. Nobody was quite sure where it came from, but a faint 'same' could be heard in the distance.

Chris sounded the whistle, and the teams set off. Cody immediately struck Harold right off the bat, as the ginger nerd walked off court. Beth ran forward, but tripped over a flying ball, chucked by Eva. Courtney and Heather reached the middle, the two girls growled fiercely and threw. Both girls screamed in anger, as they had both struck eachother in the chest.

"This game is stupid anyway..." The girls murmured, in unison.

"This is the fastest game yet!" Chris cheered! "It's so close! Katie, Eva and Bridgette versus Lindsay, Cody and Justin!"

Eva hurled a ball in Justin's direction, but the model dodged it eloquently.

"There is. No. way. I'm letting. My face. get. damaged!" He screamed out, in between breaths. In fear for his own beauty, Justin picked up a ball and closed his eyes, he chucked it somewhere vaguely in the distance, and struck Katie in the thigh. The sweet girl sighed, and took her leave. Cody looked over to see Lindsay, playing with a ball,

"Lindsay, Look out!" Lindsay looked up to see a ball coming straight at her, in the direction of Bridgette. She squealed and reflected the oncoming ball with her own, sending it flying, right over to Bridgette, who received a ball to the shoulder.

"Not this time!" Lindsay clapped, as Cody and Justin looked on in awe. However, the glory didn't last long, as the three gulped in the face of Eva. The three nodded to eachother, and picked up balls, albeit, it took a while for Lindsay to catch on.

The three aimed, and cascaded Eva with a barage of balls, one of them managing to hit Eva in the chest

"And the Screaming Gophers win!" Chris shouted through a megaphone.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Eva raged, kicking a hole straight through the bleachers

* * *

The Killer Bass gathered around the campfire. "What an iconic first loss" Chris chuckled

"Just cut to it!" Duncan snapped,

"I don't know why you're so eager" Chris winked, leaving the punk unsettled. He stood with a plate of 11 marshmallow and started chucking them to people.

"Courtney"

...

"Bridgette"

...

"Tyler"

...

"DJ"

...

"Ezekiel"

...

"Eva"

...

"Geoff"

...

"Katie"

"Now, all of you have had some votes today." Chris sneered,

"Sadie"

The BFFFL's gasped and hugged eachother tightly.

Duncan glared at the redhead, who gulped and avoided eye contact.

"Boys, one of you will be going home tonight" he said, "The last camper safe is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Harold"

Harold gasped and clutched onto his marshmallow.

"What?" Duncan boomed, "You voted me-" he stuttered, "Over him!"

"There has to be something wrong!" Geoff defended,

"Duncan, You have been eliminated in 20th place. Any last words"

"Is this for real?" He screamed as he go dragged to the dock of shame.

Courtney and Geoff both ran up to the distressed camper,

"Bro..." Geoff whispered

"If it's any consolation" Courtney started, "Your kinda cute"

Duncan smiled,

"In an ugly way"

"You too, Princess."

And with that, Duncan was loaded onto the dock of shame, never to return again. He could hear some screaming coming from the dock, however

"HOWEVER, you had it coming!"

* * *

20th: Duncan

21st: Izzy

22nd: Owen

* * *

 **Votes:**

Duncan: Harold

Geoff: Harold

DJ: Duncan

Bridgette: Harold

Eva: Sadie

Harold: Duncan

Courtney: Harold

Sadie: Duncan

Tyler: Duncan

Katie: Duncan

Ezekiel: Duncan

 **Sadie: 1**

 **Harold: 4**

 **Duncan: 6**

* * *

 **Reasoning towards the elimination of Duncan:**

Okay so, In the early drafts, Duncan was supposed to go as far as 2nd place. But i really needed something that would come as a surprise, and was contemplating eliminating Heather, but seeing as the Gophers had lost two challenges in a row, i looked towards the Bass... Duncan.

* * *

 **Hi, it's me again. Im so sorry for my late uploads, i've been busy. I just recently celebrated my birthday and literally fell ill the day after. I'm so sorry. I aim to post once a week, a Saturday morning, maybe.**

* * *

 **It's me again, i no longer have an excuse, its been ages. I'm sorry, I've just had minimal motivation.**


End file.
